1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging industry and more particularly to pots of molded plastic with attached lid for marketing various products, especially cosmetics, pharmaceuticals and cleaning products as well as foods and industrial products such as creams, pastes, gels, powders, ointments, more or less fluid emulsions, milks, food products, paints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to market products cf this type, especially for the general public, it is endeavored to obtain an appearance which is as attractive and conspicuous as possible for the lowest price. If the products concerned are manufactured on a large scale, packages which are specific to each product are created. However, when products are manufactured on a relatively limited scale, as is the case with the majority of cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, cleaning or food products, it is a common practice to make use of standardized packages which are differentiated by specific labeling for each product or category of product of the same line. However, this standardization results in uniformity of presentation which is not very attractive.
The invention is directed to an inexpensive packaging pot which can be formed by assembling together an extremely small number of elements, part of which can be standardized and produced on a large scale but part of which is specific and makes it possible to give an original personalized appearance for each product, thus overcoming the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional pots.